


I Remember

by Elryne



Category: Blood +, blood plus
Genre: Angst, Blood + Manga, Gen, Original Character Death(s), Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elryne/pseuds/Elryne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In their final moments together, Saya remembers her promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Remember

**Author's Note:**

> _Because heartbreak is the greatest inspiration of all._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

She holds unto the hand that caresses her cheek, lets out a trembling breath she does not realize she has been holding.

"Diva." For the first time in decades, there is no hate or resentment or bitterness in the way she speaks her sister's name. Her lips are quivering as she looks into the deep blue eyes of her dying twin. She stifles a sob, feels hot tears stream down her cheeks as she clutches her twin's appendage desperately, not daring to let go.

She remembers. In the back of her head, she sees the door that separates them, hears the voice of her twin as she says: _"Promise me that you'll be mine, Saya, my sister."_ And she had said it, had breathed her answer with elation, _"I will be yours forever and ever, Diva."_

_"It will be just us and no one else."_

_"Just us," she echoes, leaning heavily unto the door, wishing so terribly she can hold her and cradle her in her arms and whisper words of love into her ear. She hears her giggle and she thinks it is the most beautiful, most gentle sound in the world._

She is crying and sobbing like a child by the time she realizes it, but her twin wipes her away her tears, smiling affectionately at her. "Shhhhh. Don't cry," she coos. "Don't cry, sister."

"I remember," Saya sobs bitterly. "I remember our promise."

"I know you do," Diva replies softly, stroking her sister's tearstained cheeks, calming her down.

She hears more cracks, sees them quickly spreading on Diva's body. "No! You can't! Stay with me!"

"Saya…" Diva watches as her sister grabs hold of her, feeling a comforting warmth seep into her when she sees how desperately Saya tries to save her. It is enough. All at once, the raging storm inside her ceases, the years and years of pain and longing and qualms subsiding; she is finally at peace.

"You can't do this alone. No way! I'm joining you!"

Her twin breaks the blade swiftly as Saya grabs hold of it. She looks up at her younger twin, her eyes widening when she sees the cracks have spread to her face. "Thank you, sister." Diva is smiling tenderly at her as she falls apart and speaks her final word: "Live."

"Di…" Her twin crumbles into a pile of red shards and dust. "…va." A violent wave of pain racks throughout her feeble frame and she lets out the most animalistic howl, a howl of pain and loss and anger. She grabs hold of her katana, lunges at Nathan in a blinding rage before he can defend himself and tears him apart with her sword, cutting and slashing and stabbing, crying out with every attack she inflicts on him. "Saya." A clawed hand reaches out, and Haji embraces her from behind. "He is already dead." She stares down at what is left of Nathan with dull eyes. Wordlessly, she breaks away from her Chevalier, moves to stand before her twin's remains. Her weakening legs buckle and she falls to her hands and knees hopelessly, grabbing a handful of Diva's shards and cradling them against her chest.

"I will be yours forever and ever, Diva," she whispers hoarsely, her tears falling and staining the sparkling red crystals. In the back of her head, she hears Diva's giggle of pleasure, as if in answer to her words.

_"It will be just us and no one else."_

"Yes." She tightens her hold on the handful of shards, bringing them closer to her breaking heart, embracing her twin for the first and final time. "Just us."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are highly appreciated.


End file.
